thorunfandomcom-20200214-history
T'Elymar
T'Elymar, also known as the T'Elymarian Empire, is a large Empire stretching from the Ascei Desert down to Aliapoh Forest. It's name is derived from the Celestial Word 'Thorunja Elymas', meaning 'Gem of the World', which is how the Telymar People see themselves. History T'elymaria or the T'elymar Empire is one of the largest empires on the Ascei continent. It had the rare luxury of bordering both the ocean and Mytklan Desert, making foreign invasions a logistical nightmare. This allowed the budding civilization to flourish amidst the savanna it was founded on. Soon, the savanna was not enough and T'elymarians ventured beyond the desert in search of resource and conquest quickly after they solved the riddle of steel. They first turned their eyes upon the wood elves of the Great Aliapoh Forest, their nearest neighbour and the only other avenue into the Empire that did not involve crossing the sea or trekking through the desert. The wood elves found themselves quickly subjugated. Even their ancient magicks could do little against legions of men in steel armor. Still, the elves had left their mark on the Empire's Generals: magic could be as great a weapon as steel. The Emperor sought to absorb the elves' arcane arts into the Empire's culture. Wood elven druids were welcomed and granted citizenship in exchange for sharing their knowledge. It wasn't long before T'elymar's once nearly infertile desert grew plentiful with milk and honey. And with the wood elves woodlore, the Empire built great ships upon which to spread even further. The City of Aliapoh was founded deep within the Great Forest and became the first Imperial territory. With steel, magic, wood, food, and surrounded by natural barriers, the Empire would continue its expansion across the continent from their seat of power. The rest, as they say, is history. All roads lead to T'elymaria, jewel of the desert. Society It is often said that talking to a T'elymarian is like speaking to a father you've disappointed time and again. T'elymarians wear their history, culture, and success on their shoulders and parade their seeming superiority with an infuriating snideness. Foreign diplomats are often forced to bend to their customs and no religion is permitted aside from the T'elymarian Pantheon. When addressing foreigners, T'elymarians tend to take a holier-than-thou tone. T'elymarian Citizens live under strict Rules of Law. Often times, professionals must be hired to represent them since their laws are so deep. Becoming a "Lawyer" is what many Citizens aspire to. T'elymarians have a history of conquering and absorbing what they perceive to be the best of the cultures they subjugate and discard the rest. They took magic and woodlore from the wood elves. Smithing and masonry from dwarves. And many other examples. Thus, an Imperial Citizen can be of any race, although humans are still mostly in control of their respective territories. Not all Imperials are Citizens. if the father is a Citizen, only his firstborn son will be granted Citizenship. All others must work for it in various ways. Major Cities There are five major city-states within the Empire. They are widely considered to be hubs of technological, scientific, magical, and cultural progression. There is one city-state in every cardinal direction, with the Imperial Capital at the centre of the "compass." They are: The Northern City Belegost; The Eastern Cit Tor Elysse, the Western City, Tidefury; the Southern City, Aliapoh; and the Imperial Capital, T'elthya. The Imperial Capital, T'elytha -''' Named after the first Emperor's only daughter, T'elytha is widely considered to be one of the greatest cities ever built by humankind. It is a true testament to human achievement. Here, the arts are cultivated and flourish. Unlike other parts of the world, the Rule of Law is alive and well. Imperials Citizens enjoy civil rights and luxuries difficult to find anywhere else. Each building is carefully crafted by architects seeking to outdo each generation, turning the city into a work of civil engineering art. Even the wood elves have made their presence known - parks of green dot the city and provide an atmosphere of naturality. 'The Green City of the South, Aliapoh -' Founded deep within Aliapoh forest, the wood elves, the first Imperial Citizens outside of the originals, live in a combination of stone and wood. Using druidic magicks to shape the very growth of the trees themselves, the elves have fastened a city close in look to T'elytha save for the color. Whereas the Imperial Capital is a mix of white and black marble, Aliapoh is a vibrant green and brown. In Spring and Autumn, many Imperial Citizens make the journey to Aliapoh to celebrate The Turnings, a pair of wood elven cultural festivals. During the Spring, countless flowers blossom on both the ground and in the trees, making for a sight every Imperial Citizens seeks to see at least once in their lives. In the autumn, the entire forest turns orange, red, and brown - much liquor and merriment are had to celebrate the end of the year. 'The Northern City of Steelwork, Belegost -' A dwarven city built deep in the northern mountains. A majority of the Empire's finest weapons, masonry, and smithing arts are on full display here. Of the five great cities, Belegost is seen to be the second-most luxurious. Metallurgy has advanced using a combination of dwarven techniques and human innovation. Rare and precious metals are also in great abundance here, lending immense wealth to the region. 'The Eastern City of White Sand, Tor Elysse -' A city of Dragonborn at the far reaches of the Mytklan Desert and represents the Empire's eastern border. Of the five great cities, it is the youngest and the least developed. Originally, Tor Elysse was haphazard collection of wandering Dragonborn tribes. They were forcefully united under Imperial rule after a long and bloody campaign - one of the worst the Empire has ever fought. After their subjugation, the Emperor awarded the three most skilled Dragonborn generals the ranks of Legatus and gave them permission to create the XIIIth Legion. In order to secure their loyalty, the Emperor focused their full nation-building efforts to the Dragonborn tribes and founded Tor Elysse, which means New Beginning in Draconic. Since then, Dragonborn have a cultural tradition of serving at least 20 years in the Imperial Military. Today, Tor Elysse is more akin to a gigantic fortress on the edge of Imperial territory. 'The Western City of Abundance, Tidefury -' The greatest port on the Western Coast, Tidefury is the Empire's foot in the ocean. It is said no one in Tidefury ever goes hungry, since the fish are so plentiful. Since the populace never starves, they are more prone to focus on expansionist efforts and have long tradition of shipbuilding and sailing. There are many Imperial lands and territories that sit between each of the cities. Most very rural and are dedicated to feeding the Empire's vast and myriad populace. Every five years, wood elven Druids-in-training make pilgrimages across the nation to ensure the land is healthy. Druids earn their Citizenship after 75 years of service in this manner. '''Military The Imperial Military is one of the strongest on the Aesci continent. Made of 13 Legions, it is a force to be reckoned with. Military service is seen as one of the fastest ways to become a Citizen, so there is no shortage of volunteers. The Legions are divided into the 8 Infantry Legions and the 5 Navel Legions. Each Legion is led by a Legatus, their General or Admiral. Legions VI, VII, VIII, XI and XII are assigned to homeland security. The rest are split between border patrol and expansion. Myths and Legends The Great Celestial Wolves are known as the harbingers of T'Elymar's victory. When a pack of these gigantic, divine beasts streak across the sky, it is a sign that Mars, the T'Elymari God of War, has granted his subjects blessing and favor in the war to come. They are described to be beasts of star-white and their eyes glow with a strong cerulean flame that can cut through even the deepest darkness. Legend has it that the matron of all Great Celestial Wolves was the surrogate mother of the First Emperor, who supped on her tit during his infancy and gained the godly might needed to lay the foundation for what would be the greatest Empire in all of Ascei. Pax Imperia - "Imperial Peace" in Elvish. It was foretold by the gods that the Empire would one day experience a "golden age of miraculous peace to last 15 generations." Many scholars believe that the promised age close at hand because of the Empire's current stability, growth, and innovative technological and magical development. During Pax Imperia, it is said that the Empire will expand from coast to coast and from the northern mountains to the southern plains, compassing the whole of the Ascei continent. The last 20 Emperors have sought to make this prophecy a reality. Category:Factions